Turles Minaj
History Origin In a alternate reality from the prime version of the Vampire Diaries a African American boy named Turles Minaj born to a tribe in Africa called ISHOLOGU before his grandpa's death his grandfather gave him a Daylight Amulet as grew older he traveled to Mystic Falls where he would later meet Bonnie Bennet Later Life Turles was first seen as a mysterious, handsome and new high school student by Bonnie at Mystic Falls High School. When Turles first arrives at the high school, Bonnie is irresistibly attracted tovhim and want to gain his attention. It is at the high school that Turles inevitably and fatefully meets Bonnie Bennett, who due to being a witch, and havig a crush on Turles cannot sense his death when being touched by him due to when a witch is in love with a Ishologu the witch cannot sense there death due to them being technically theyre servant. Upon meeting each other, Turles and Bonnie are instantly, undeniably drawn to each other and the two instantly connect. Over a gradual period of time, Turles and Bonnie bond, fall deeply, passionately in love and eventually develop a romantic relationship. The more they dated over time Turles grew a strong hatred towards Bonnie's friend Elena along with Stefan and Damon one time when Elena and Turles had one on one time together he went all the way out to say "You give corruption far too much credit, evil does not inform good. It sullies it, like Damon sullied your world with violence, and that arrogant Stefan sullied this sacred ground by bringing Damon here in the first place. Mortals receive the divine gift of intellect, the potential for wisdom, but they misuse to destroy the beauty of creation. Mortals do not succumb to evil, they are the evil. They create it, and spread it with minds they shouldn't possess. How can we call ourselves heroes if we watch this plight and do nothing to stop it?" Stealing the Gilbert Ring Eventually sometime down the line a couple weeks later when Bonnie was having dinner with Elena, Turles had a suprised visit from his biological mother who he tried to stop but wasn't powerful enough after she defeated him she told him to bring her the Gillert Ring from the Salvatore Boarding house or else Bonnie would get hurt after she left Turles snuk into the Salvatore Boarding House when everyone was out and delivered the ring to his mother, his mother later used the ring to create a liquid blood bath that could bring anyone or anything back to life getting bored Turles ask could he leave now which his mother let him do meanwhile while Elena and Bonnie were still having dinner Elena prompted Bonnie not to go out with Turles any more thinking that he is bad news which much to Bonnie's dismay didn't believe until Elena told bonnie about what Turles told her last night Bonnie than left very anxious about the decision she has to make later at night Bonnie knock on turles door and told Turles that they cant be together Bonnie later left heartbroken at this discovery Turles started drinking becoming more violent and losing his humanity even going to scream one night in the wood he later would blame Elena, Stefen and Damon for his Break-up with bonnie Confrontation he later kidnapped Damon and beat him brutally with a crowbar, and then leaves him in the warehouse with a time bomb. But Stefen and Elena are able to track him with interrogation through suspects Stefen is able to run and grab Damon before the bomb goes he gets Damon and Elena out of reach from the Bomb in the woods but Stefen and Damon are attacked by Turles. While the two of them engage Turles in hand-to-hand combat, Bonnie supports them from behind with a volley of energy blasts. Turles finally breaks through Stefen and Damon's assault and goes after Elena, so Damon has Stefen throw him at Turles. Damon tackles Turles and flies forward, trying to kncok him out with the trees, but Turles overcomes him. Stefen catches up with them and joins Damon in pushing Turles into the trees but Turles is able to subdue them and grab the both of them by their neck Bonnie then calls out to turles saying she loved him but he says I loved you to telling her that overtime he just grew tired of Elena and Damon's evil actions telling her it is Stefen's fault Damon is here in the first place and it's Elena's fault her Grandmother died telling bonnie that he could not take seeing her hurt or anyone else anymore he had to do something about the 3 of them Bonnie then says I'm sorry while Turles says he's sorry to then turns around get ready to kill Stefen and Damon but Bonnie soon steaks him in through his back in the heart with a piece of wood as he falls to his knees right in front of bonnie he says to bonnie but I loved you which bonnie replies I did to as Turles soon dies meanwhile Damon tells Elena to take bonnie home while he'll bury the body this time which Damon tells stefen I'll see you later stefen then leaves and so does Damon after he's done burying he body Resurrection His mom later watched the whole thing and dug her son Turles corps up and along with her cult dipped him in the liquid blood bath made from the Gilbert ring after he is awake he is given coffee by his mother and he tells her how bonnie doesn't love him anymore as he she gives him a hug and he starts to crying his mom tells him we will get are revenge one day, one day... Powers and Abilities * Vampire Physiology: He has the strength and speed like most vampires in the vampire diaries ** Longevity ** Superhuman Hearing ** Super Smell ** Super Vision * Ishologu Physiology: African vampire that is essentially an Impundulu that without an owner or lover. Since Iimpundulu are servants of witches, one without a witch or witch lover would cause pure chaos. Without an owner or lover, an Ishologu has no boundaries and will become more merciless. * Not Vulnerable to any type of water or vervain Paraphernalia * Daylight Amulet: a ring that allows him to day walk Weaknesses * Human Physiology * High-Pitched Noises Trivia * Due to Turles being a Ishologu, An Ishologu is and African vampire that is essentially an Impundulu that without an owner. Since Iimpundulu are servants of witches, one without a witch would cause pure chaos. Without an owner, an Ishologu has no boundaries and will become more merciless. Category:Alive Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Bennett Family Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Ijordan04